horohoro's runnaway 2
by Kemo
Summary: Sorry I just figured out how this worked. Just click on my profile to see the 1st chapter. Horo's family wants him to be with Pelica when he wants to be with Ren! R&R please Way better than it sounds!
1. snowman

**Ren's pov **

I grabbed the Ainu's icy hands he sneezed and coughed a couple of times but luckily his face was going back to its regular non-blue color "horokue? Are you alright? Why were you out there? How did you get to china?" a million questions were racing through my mind.

"Its alright I think I'm fine now" cough, cough Horo said weakly. I looked at the blue haired girl she was looking at Horo with scared eyes "is he gonna be okay kid?" she asked me. "Yes he is and my name is ren not kid!" when I said that she just laughed at me I just know she was asking for a good attack from my Kwan Dao.

**Horo's pov**

Why is everyone looking at me I thought "ren can I stay here?" I asked with a shiver in my voice I was scared that he wouldn't let me but he smiled and said "of coarse ill let you stay here baka you almost died out there."

"Thanks ren I knew I could count on you" I said that then I slowly fell into a very comfortable sleep on the couch. Soon I awoke on a bed I looked all over the walls and realized that I was in Ren's room and that there was a warm cloth on my head the walls were a deep purple and the bed was just covered in comforters.

I looked on the floor and saw ren sleeping on it "awww how kawaii" I accidentally said out loud and woke ren up.

**Ren's pov**

"horo you shouldn't be awake go back to sleep" horo hugged me and said "oh ren don't worry I'm fine but you've been sleeping on the floor are you okay?" I looked at the bed with wanting eyes but I knew that if I tried to sleep with him he'd think I was strange. "ren I'm pretty cold you know" horo said. "I'll get you another blanket" I said. Horo jumped up and said "n-no I don't think the blankets are working are you cold to?" I looked at horo with amazed eyes not only was he asking me to sleep with him but he was making it so obviouse that any fool could tell "ummm well I guess I am a bit cold" I blushed a dark red.

**Yura's pov**

I'm so glad the Chinese kid let me stay for the night now I'm sitting in the living room. He sounded british but soon he told me that he was Chinese oh well who can tell them apart anymore I mean it took him a while to figure out that I'm Canadian.


	2. the theif

**Ren's pov **

Horo grinned and grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed. I woke up later on to find Horo clinging to me I blushed when I felt how much he was enjoying it. Horo was so cold his body was icy but soon the icy feeling was replaced by a warm feeling I think it's called sharing heat with someone.

_**In the morning……**_

**Horo's pov**

yawn ……oh shit Ren's gonna kill me when he wakes up I thought. "horokue-koi" ren whispered in his sleep. I blushed a dark red "ren, ren wake up" I said quietly. yawn "h-horokue? Why are you so close to me?" I moved my arm up from over him and said "I'm sorry ren I didn't mean to don't hurt me please." Ren grabbed my arm and pulled it back over him and went back to sleep "ashiteru horokue" he said.

He was sleeping so peacefully but not all peace is meant to be undisturbed. Yura ran in screaming "oh my god people we were robbed getup!"

**Yura's pov**

I ran out of the room and out of the house to chase the thief using my kitana's as weapons. I caught up with the girl who stole from us and she cowered "I'm sorry I'm sorry I was just so hungry and cold please spare me" she cried. "ummm okay as long as you don't do it again hey you don't have a home?" I said.

**Horo's pov**

I caught up with the girl and found her with another girl on the sidewalk sadly ren was still asleep then again if he woke up he would've killed yura but who was this other girl and why am I outside in my boxers? I slapped myself in the head then went closer to yura ad the other girl.

"hey kid can she live with us?" Yura said to me "ummm I dono the house belongs to ren and my name is Horo!" "alright sorry Horo" she said then she looked at the other girl "so whats youre name kid?" "m-my name is yuma" she said in a kinda kawaii voice.


	3. can I stay?

**Horo's pov**

"No way absolutely not" the purple hai tie- I, I mean Chinese boy said to me. "We promise to work if we stay" Yura and Yuma said at the same time. "c'mon ren please" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes I didn't know if he was going to kill or kiss me then but the way he looked at me was kind of a dazed look I was waiting for him to say guee guys what were we talking about?

**Ren's pov**

Wow his blue eyes so deep so very droll one of the girls looked at me with creeped out eyes "ummm Chinese boy you do know that you are drolling" I soon snapped out of it and blushed "fine I'll let you two stay" I said. Both of the girls hugged me and let me just tell you now they were both taller then me "yay thanks!" Yuma said.

Sorry ppl this chapter was really short but I had to go so ummm ill update soon don't worry - thanx for reading plz review lata


	4. chores and love

Kakarott: ummm ppl you might have read in the last chapter that it said the purple haired hai tie ummm that's supposed to say hottie --'

**Chores and love:**

"What do you mean I have ta do this?" the blue haired girl yelled. "If you two are going to stay here you both are going to do work!" ren yelled back. "Right away donnasama" Yuma said while doing her chores. "d-don't call me that!" ren shouted. "Awww" Horo smiled "isn't that cute!"

**Ren's pov **

"Horo do you want to live to see tomorrow?" I said in an annoyed voice. "y-yes d-don't kill me please" Horo said while trying to sneak out of the room. "Oh horokue" ren said cutely grabbing Horo's shirt collar "you're not going anywhere!" ren giggled and kissed Horo's cheek.

**Horo's pov**

"Yes finally ren is getting comfortable with me" I licked Ren's face then ran for the light switch. When I turned the light off Ren's room was totally dark not a pinch of light shone into the room. "H-Horo were are you?" ren sounded scared but I could see in the dark so I sneaked up on ren and kissed him deeply.

**Yura's pov**

I can't believe I finally finished all my chores I thought. I looked at the girl that had finished way before me she looked not even tired but I was sweating like a hor in a church. She's kinda kawaii in her maid outfit but I could never tell her that she wouldn't appreciate what I am.

**Yuma's pov**

She keeps looking at me and every time she looks away I have to stare at her I wonder why she keeps looking at me do I have something on my face or something? We were silent for a while until the blue haired boy ran through the living room with nothing but a towel on. Then me and the blue haired girl hered ren yell "don't you dare spy on me in the shower ever again!" yura laughed so loud I couldn't hear the boy shouting from the shower anymore she soon fell on the floor her face red laughing so loud and snorting in between laughing.

**Horo's pov**

I don't think anyone saw me and I hope no one see's me now I just lost my towel. I guess ren dosnt want me to watch him in the shower anymore. He slapped me but the few minutes I saw him naked were so worth it - teehee.

**Kakarott: I hope you enjoyed that anyway please review do you wanna be my friend? ……..gomen **


	5. night one the visit

Kakarott: alright people new chapter enjoy!

**Night one the visit**

"I said I'm sorry" Horo looked at ren with hopeful eyes. "I know but Horo don't you understand you were invading my privacy without asking." Ren said frustrated. "I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that please forgive me" Horo pleaded. "I forgive you it wasn't really a big deal any way so Horo why are you here?" ren asked. "Well I ran away from my family because they wanted me to be with my sister" Horo explained. A shiver went down Ren's back when he heard Horo's explanation.

**Horo's pov **

I sat silent for a few minutes trying not to think of ren when he was in the shower. Soon I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it was my mom. "Ummm hi mom" I said in a shaky voice. She didn't answer she just stood there then she handed me a note and walked away.

**Ren's pov**

Horo walked in slowly I guessed that he had to go back home but it was worse he gave me the note and started crying on the bed. I read the note it said this:

**Dear Horo **

**How could you leave us like this I thaught you cared but obviously you didn't well I hope you like youre new home with ren because you cant come back home if we ever see you or ren around the house I will kill you.**

Horo's tears were pouring out his eyes the poor boy he only wanted to be happy but now because of that he lost his family and what a family to loose a sister three brothers. I hugged Horo while he cried and soon he stopped. "Ren thank you for caring." Horo said slowly. "Don't worry Horo I promise I'll take care of you and I- I love--" Horo looked at me with strange eyes that I've never seen before "what do you love ren tell me?" "I…….I wish I could tell you Horo."

Horo's eyes filled with more tears I think he knew what I was going to tell him too I honestly don't know why this is so hard to say I've already kissed him so what's the problem?

Kakarott: ooo tell him tell him!

Ren: I'm trying you stupid little-

Kakarott: hey who are you calling stupid I write the stories do you wanna get pink hair in one of the chapters

Horo: id like to get some action in one of the chapters you lazy….

Ren: no I don't want pink no pink!

Horo: aww but it would look so cute -


	6. I love you

**Kakarott: hi ppl thanks for reading sorry I didn't make the last chapter long enough but that's gonna make this one really cool.**

**Ren's pov**

Damnit it's like I can't speak and I'm only making things worse for Horo he's crying what can I do? "Ren I hope you know that you can tell me anything right?" Horo tried to wipe away his tears. "Yes Horo I know but it's just I'm afraid." I said. "Afraid of what?" Horo asked. "I'm afraid of rejection or I don't know." Horo looked confused at me "re-jec-tion? Hmmmm" "it means that you might hate me if you don't agree with what I say."

**Horo's pov**

Ren looked like he was having problems saying what he wanted to say so I took him into my arms. "Ren I want you to know something I umm I wow this is hard to say." Ren blushed and said "Horo I love you! There I said it please don't hate me?" I smiled "damn I'm glad you said that first but I'm that I couldn't."

**Meanwhile Yuma's pov**

"Look why are you staring at me?" I asked Yura. "oh well I find you to be quite sexy sorry" the blue haired girl winked at me and blushed I blushed as well how the hell did she get the courage to say that? "Ummm do you get embarrassed about stuff a lot?" I asked her. "Well yeah that was pretty embarrassing but if I didn't say it you would still be wonderin wouldn't you?" she smiled. "Well yes I would but…..uhhh…..oh never mind you are a mystery."

**Yura's pov**

Wow that was pretty baka of me why do I do this to myself? Oh well she needed to know. "Umm Yura do you really like me or are you just messing with me?" the purple haired girl asked. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

**Yuma's pov**

"Ummm thank you I guess." I said quietly. "You're welcome" she spoke softly. "But don't you think it's wrong for people of the same sex to be with each other?" I asked. "nope the way I see it is if two people love each other they should be together." I thought about what she said and soon it made scence why should it just be boy girl well other then the fact that you can kiss in public but whatever that does make scence if two people love each other it shouldn't matter right? Or is it still wrong oh man I'm confused.

**Kakarott: fight the power…….with beef jurkey lol sorry that was a little uncalled for.**

**Horo: o—k then**

**Ren: ……….**

**Yuma: ………**

**Yura: ……..**

**Ash: oh sorry wrong fanfiction…..leaves**

**Ren: ahhh that was scary**

**Horo: ren can we ummm do something in one of the chapters?**

**Ren: do what?**

**Horo: ummmmm blush uhhh **

**Yuma: ooo I know what he wanna do.**

**Kakarott: I decide what you guys do I have the power!**

**Horo: whispers in kakarotts ear **

**Kakarott: ummm yea sure blush**

**Ren: Horo what did you say to her?**

**Horo: I asked her something embarrassing **

**Ren: what?**

**Horo: ill never tell never!**

**Kakarott: o—k then**


	7. OMG

"So you really love me?" Horo asked over and over until Ren replied. "Yes, yes i do now can you shut up?" Ren was getting tired of listening to Horo asking the same question over and over. 'Hey I wonder what would happen if i keep asking him i bet he would kiss me to shut me up' Horo thought.

"Do you really love me?" Horo said again. Ren went up really close to Horo's face "horo if you ask me that again I'm going to take this pillow and shove it down you're throat." Ren said. Ren looked really annoyed. "I'm sorry Ren i just wanted you to kiss me and make out with me." Horo had a sad face. "Who said i wasn't going to do that anyway Horok-" Ren was about to say Horokeu but his words were cut off when horo grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

**Yura's pov**

i looked at the girl sitting next to me on the couch then looked at the tv the man on the tv was on a comedy show so he was saying some stuff that totally made us laugh:

tv guy: so i was out with my buddy and umm we saw this guy that tied himself to a tree in order to prove his point and the point was that he could withstand a 3 time hurricane at his age...lemme explain something to you...

audience: lol

tv guy: it isn't _that_ the wind is blowin its _what _the wind is blowin...if you ge hit by a volvo it dosnt really matter how many sit ups you did that mornin.

**yuma's pov**

i looked at yura she was laughing and snorting away but i didnt get most of the jokes she laughed at i guess she's easier to please its a good thing too i didnt want her to see me laugh. then a show came on makeing fun of michel jackson he was standing in the wind on a new york street at night and he was yelling while tapping his foot but then he lost his voice and said "damn" and started yelling again then the wind blew him down and he started rolling the he found a crow bar and a car so he took the crow bar in one hand and hit the car window with the other and he yelped in pain when he hit the window with his hand and it didnt brake so finnally he tried using the crowbar and beat the shit out of the car. then he went up to an officer and said "hey man can you tell me am i black or white?" "youre under arrest" the officer said "oh man well i guess i am black."

i laughed so hard i forgot were i was yura looked at me with a smile and bluah on her face. "ummm gomen nasai" i said. "oh dont worry bout it you can laugh hehe."

**meanwhile horo's pov**

i cant beleive it one minute im kissing ren the next he's got me pinned to the bed with nothing but our boxers on i was amazed he wore boxers cause i saw blue and purple underwear on the couch this morning the blue underwear had the initails y.c. i wounder who they belonged to.

ren kissed me so i took the chance to pull off his boxer while he wasnt looking. "horo...bad boy" ren said eroticly. the next part got a little scary for me i thought he was pissed at me because he said "turn around so that youre back is faceing me.

**ren's pov**

number one rule of being gay never turn youre back on youre partner but horo did what i said and i began to remove his boxers from behind him i dont think he was clueing into what i was doing though he had this look on his face like were did i put my keys look the kind of look that suggested he was focased so much on somthing else he didnt know what was going on so i just gave him a hint.

**narators pov**

ren thust into horo so hard that horo let out a scream of pain, pleasure and surprise. ren just smirked and kept going in and out of horo the screams got a little less like painfull ones and more like pleasurable ones. ren licked horo's face and grabbed his member( or whatever you people call it personaly i dont call it a member in real life - sorry back to the fun) ren started off just masauging it then he started pumping it first real slow and soft until horo moaned and begged for more then ren sped up the pace faster and faster he went soon he just couldnt stop. "ren...oh ren...oh god..." these few words horo managed to say turned ren on even more and he went even faster. "ren please...youre hurting me!" horo shouted. ren quickly realesed horo and pulled himself away.

**ren's pov**

omg i cant beleive i hurt horo "horokue im so sorry" i said hopeing he wasnt angry at me. "youre turn" horo said turning to face me. horo grabbed ahold of my member and just skipped all the soft stuff and let me have it. he was pumping me harder then i was him i thought this may have been because he was in front of me and i was behind him but when i caught a glance of his muscles i noticed he was just much stronger.

**yuma's pov**

screams could be heared from the room above but when i tried to see what was wrong yura grabbed my arm forfully and said "i already know whats going on do not go up there!"

**kakarott: sigh well horo you wanted it you got it...**

**horo: yea - oww...im not gonna be able to walk normal for a week.**

**ren: omg why do you constently embarass me? and i am stronger then horo!**

**kakarott: we should test that theiry -**

**ren fans: yey ren hes our man if he cant do it...yey renny!**

**horo fans: cricket noise**

**renxhoro fans: sex on the beach cmon theres a party sex on the beach...**

**kakarott fans: we love you kakarott can we have autographes?**

**inuyasha: woops wrong show...**

**kagome: inuyasha were is ocean studios? i told you we should have asked directions!**

**shipo: hi!**

**kakarott: omg shippo! hugs**

**shippo: kagome help me!**


	8. the short fight

**Horo's pov**

I can't believe what happened the next day. Ren acted like he was forced to you know do me and made me look like a total jerk in front of the girls.

**Ren's pov**

I couldn't have the girls getting suspicious so I had to make horo look like a total jerk. "Ok horo what happened in that room stays in that room so please just don't think that you can make me do anything again.

**Yura's pov**

Who does this guy think he is he's acting like an ass. "Hey ren why are you being this way we heard you and horo last night and you were enjoying it. You were screaming so loud I couldn't think!"

"Yea you two should consider sound proof doors!" Yuma pointed out. "Excuse me? Who was the person that let you live here that's right me and if you don't like the screaming then move out or get ear muffs!" ren protested.

"Oh yea well maybe I will get ear muffs you noisy—ummm jerk!" Yuma said angrily. Me and horo moved away from the two fighting slowly hoping they wouldn't notice us. "And were are you going!" ren and Yuma yelled.


	9. strange

**Horo's pov**

Ren is so mysterious one moment he's defending the fact that he's strait next he's dragging me up stairs. "Ren what the hell are you doing?" Ren smiled at me "as soon as we get to the room I'm going to be doing you so quit complaining!"

As I was being dragged up stairs I was looking at Ren with confusion "why are you doing this you're confusing me" Ren just laughed "it's always good to keep surprises in the relationship horo it makes it more fun" I glared at him "are you drunk or something?" I asked. "No I'm not I just can't stand one more minute without you" Ren said calmly.

**Ren's pov**

I can't believe horo thought I was drunk what a jian (Chinese for idiot) "listen horo I'm sorry about what I told the girls it's just I felt like they would be groused out if they found out we were you know…" horo looked at me confused "since when did you care what other people think?" as soon as he said that it made me think that you know he was right I don't care if anyone thinks anything about me I don't care about other people.

**Yura's pov**

We'll that was weird I think that Ren guy needs to go to the phycword Yuma soon spoke up "well that makes a very good argument teehee" she laughed.


	10. its up to you!

**Kakarott**: Okay fans since I'm a nice person

**Ren: **or she ran out of ideas!

**Kakarott: **shut up!...I want to here you're ideas! What do you think should happen to Ren and horo and no I haven't run out of ideas I just have too many and I cant choose

**Ren: **please don't say that me and horo should ummm….

**Horo: **YEA! VOTE FOR SEX! -

**Ren: **HORO! SHUT UP!

**Kakarott**: so the decisions up to you all my adoring fans!

**(cricket noise)**

**kakarott: **god damnit!


End file.
